


Is It Weird? Traducción al español

by Darren_Loveeer



Series: Is It Weird [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Epistolary, Klaine, M/M, klaine AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darren_Loveeer/pseuds/Darren_Loveeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine envía su ensayo de mitad de período sobre las "Corrientes en Música Contemporánea" a la dirección de correo electrónico equivocada, escribiendo una m adicional donde se suponía debía leerse Humel. Kurt, pasando un semestre en París, está teniendo una noche desafiante redactando un ensayo y procrastinando, y va un poco más allá de dejarle saber a Blaine que llegó a la persona equivocada, desatando lo que pronto se describirá como "una extraña amistad por correspondencia" que los toma a ambos por sorpresa y los deja ilusionados y aturdidos.</p><p>Advertencia: Pequeñas menciones de Finn y su muerte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Weird? Traducción al español

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Is It Weird?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231718) by [a_simple_rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_simple_rainbow/pseuds/a_simple_rainbow). 



> Traducción autorizada.  
> Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox.
> 
> ...
> 
> Todos los registros de tiempo en los correos electrónicos están marcados con la hora de Nueva York. Paris es + 6 horas.

**Lunes 13 de Noviembre de 2014, 11:12**

**De:** Blaine Anderson (b.d.anderson@nyu.edu)

 **Para:** khummel@gmail.com

 **Asunto:** Corrientes en Música Contemporánea – entrega de ensayo

 **Archivos adjuntos:** TICM_ensayo_BAnderson.pdf

Estimada Profesora Humel,

Mi ensayo de mitad de período para su clase "Corrientes en Música Contemporánea" está adjunto a este correo electrónico, según lo acordado previamente. Por favor, hágame saber si tiene algún problema para visualizarlo o abrirlo.

Además, me gustaría disculparme nuevamente por no poder entregárselo en persona, o no asistir a la última lección. Espero estar de vuelta en su salón de clases en otro par de semanas, pero si eso no sucede, ya me he asegurado de tener todo el material de lectura listo, y estaría muy agradecido si pudiéramos tener un acuerdo similar para el examen/ensayo final.

Lamento mucho haber faltado a muchas de sus clases, dado que las encuentro extremadamente interesantes así como explicativas en un sorprendente número de temas y niveles.

Gracias otra vez por su comprensión y flexibilidad. Entiendo la importancia de la excepción que ha hecho.

Saludos cordiales,

Blaine Anderson

Estudiante de 2do año – Licenciatura con Especialización en Música, NYU.

-x-

**Lunes 13 de Noviembre de 2014, 11:45**

**De:** Kurt Hummel (khummel@gmail.com)

 **Para:** Blaine Anderson (b.d.anderson@nyu.edu)

 **Asunto:** RE: Corrientes en Música Contemporánea – entrega de ensayo

Estimado Blaine Anderson,

Gracias por tan adorable correo electrónico, con tan adorable ensayo de tan adorables corrientes. Una idea -estoy seguro- que será fuertemente compartida por quien sea su profesora de Corrientes en Música Contemporánea -misma que no soy yo.

Me temo que debe haber escrito el correo electrónico equivocado (¿puedo suponer que quizás tecleó una m de más en la dirección, escribiendo hummel en lugar de humel?), porque yo no soy ni profesor ni estudiante de la NYU, y ciertamente no estoy calificado para ser el destinatario de dichos ensayos, sin importar lo adorables que son. Lo que sí es real, es que soy solamente un estudiante de Diseño de Modas.

En cuanto a eso, si desea enviarme ensayos sobre la ética de la apropiación cultural en la moda, estaré eternamente agradecido.

Finalmente, siento que bombardearía el lugar si ese ensayo no recibiera una A (o 100 puntos, o 20, o las mejores notas en cualquier sistema de calificación que tienen en la NYU), si fuera usted.

Pero probablemente debería enviárselo a la persona correcta por ahora.

Tenga un día fantástico,

Kurt HumMel

-x-

**Lunes 13 de Noviembre de 2014, 17:57**

**De:** Blaine Anderson (b.d.anderson@nyu.edu)

 **Para:** Kurt Hummel (khummel@gmail.com)

 **Asunto:** Mis más sinceras disculpas

Estimado Sr. Hummel,

Lamento mucho haberlo molestado. Su suposición es bastante acertada. Mi profesora es K. Humel y parece que esa m adicional hace la diferencia. También ayuda que, por alguna razón, dicha profesora se rehúsa a utilizar su correo electrónico institucional.

Muchas gracias por sus amables palabras respecto a mi ensayo, aunque no estoy muy seguro si lo leyó o si sólo estaba bromeando. De cualquier manera, sonreí, así que gracias.

Me temo que no soy muy versado en esos temas, pero me parece que tomar inspiración de una cultura y usar algo de ello en el diseño de alguien es una cosa, otra cosa completamente diferente sería copiarlo abiertamente y utilizarlo independientemente del contexto o conveniencia -lo que parece ser, por lo que puedo decir, la diferencia entre apreciación y apropiación. Yo podría tener un poco de literatura sobre el tema equivalente para la música, ¿cree que puede ayudarle?

Bombardear sería extremo, pero gracias por la idea y por el voto de confianza.

Nuevamente, mis más sinceras disculpas por el malentendido, y gracias por ser tan amable al respecto.

Saludos cordiales,

Blaine Anderson

Estudiante de 2do año – Licenciatura con Especialización en Música, NYU.

-x-

**Lunes 13 de Noviembre de 2014, 19:27**

**De:** Kurt Hummel (khummel@gmail.com)

 **Para:** Blaine Anderson (b.d.anderson@nyu.edu)

 **Asunto:** De hecho, lo leí

Estimado Sr. Anderson,

Por favor no me llames Sr. Hummel. Mi PADRE es el Sr. Hummel. Puede ser elegante, pero no estoy a favor de ser tratado como un hombre de cincuenta años de edad cuando tengo veinte.

¡Eres tan cortés! Me hace reír cuán cortés eres, incluso hacia alguien que claramente no debería tener permitido cartearse con extraños vía e-mail (me refiero a mí mismo, por supuesto.)

¿No odias cuando los profesores hacen eso? Y luego sólo tienes como tres correos diferentes de ellos y nunca sabes cuál se supone que debes usar. Ugh.

Como sea, de hecho sí leí su ensayo, Sr. Anderson. No voy por ahí alabando los ensayos de la gente sin saber de qué estoy hablando. Y por cierto, espero que no lo hayas mandado todavía, porque me acabo de dar cuenta que olvidé advertirte acerca del par de errores tipográficos que tienes en la última página. Yo también tengo siempre errores tipográficos en la última página (algo respecto a estar tan cerca del final y a la vez no lo suficientemente cerca… la desesperación siempre parece ponerse al día conmigo). Además, el e-mail, aunque muy lindo, está cerca de ser demasiado adulador para la maestra -así que tal vez deberías revisar eso, ¿y ese detalle de la flexibilidad…? ¿Qué tal otra palabra?, porque esa es muy fácil de malinterpretar. Por último, pero no menos importante, ¡¿Por qué no estás en clase, holgazán?! ¡Estoy preocupado!

Oh Dios mío. ¡Te ofreciste a ayudarme con mi ensayo! ¡Eso es muy lindo de tu parte! ¿Eres súper lindo? ¿Hiciste un juramento para ser lindo, incluso con extraños en Internet? Porque eso puede ser muy peligroso, Blaine Anderson. Siento que debería estar obligado a llamar a tus padres si ese fuera el caso. Como sea, no te preocupes por eso. Estoy a medio camino de mi propio ensayo de mitad de periodo sobre la ética de la apropiación cultural -y estás en lo correcto, supongo. Al menos eso es lo que escribí, pero con más palabras y ejemplos… Espero que el profesor también piense que estamos bien.

Saludos más cordiales,

NO Sr. Hummel

-x-

**Lunes 13 de Noviembre de 2014, 19:58**

**De:** Blaine Anderson (b.d.anderson@nyu.edu)

 **Para:** Kurt Hummel (khummel@gmail.com)

 **Asunto:** RE: De hecho, lo leí

Querido Kurt (?),

Lo siento. Nunca estoy muy seguro de cómo debería abordar a extraños en Internet, independientemente de cuán "abordables" parecen ser. Dicho eso, no, no tienes que advertir a mis padres acerca de mis buenos modales. Después de todo, fueron ellos los que me enseñaron la importancia de ser amable y cortés, y además, tengo el 99% de mis libros en .pdf o .mobi, así que si los quieres, lo único que tengo que hacer es adjuntarlos a este correo electrónico -no es como si te estuviera dando mi dirección real. Pero gracias por la preocupación.

Espero sinceramente que tu profesor también piense que estamos en lo correcto. Puede que no haya leído tu ensayo, pero estoy seguro que es muy elocuente, conciso, interesante, y dado el par de correos que he leído, ocurrente de esa forma hilarante, inteligente y un poco extraña a partes iguales.

Asimismo, no puedo creer que en realidad leíste mi ensayo. Era demasiado largo para su propio bien, ¿a qué te refieres con que lo leíste? Digo, **¡muchísimas gracias!** Ahora que sé que sí lo leíste, tus elogios significan mucho más, ¡pero aún así!

¿Y ERRORES TIPOGRÁFICOS? ¿A qué te refieres con errores tipográficos? Ugh. Odio los errores tipográficos. Y sí, ya lo había enviado. Pero afortunadamente le bajé el tono al correo electrónico. Flexible en el sentido malinterpretado de la palabra es definitivamente algo que creo que ella no es, ya sabes.

No soy un holgazán, muchas gracias. Físicamente no puedo estar ahí, en vista de que estoy en mi antiguo hogar, con mi mamá quejándose sobre mí, como si estuviera en mi lecho de muerte. Está exagerando, para que lo sepas.

No lo entiendo. ¿Estás diciendo que mis saludos no fueron suficientemente cordiales?,

Blaine Anderson,

Estudiante de 2do año – Licenciatura con Especialización en Música, NYU.

-x-

**Lunes 13 de Noviembre de 2014, 22:27**

**De:** Kurt Hummel (khummel@gmail.com)

 **Para:** Blaine Anderson (b.d.anderson@nyu.edu)

 **Asunto:** ¡Hubiera preferido que fueras un holgazán!

Querido Blaine (sí),

¡Ahora estoy preocupado! ¡¿Estás en tu lecho de muerte?! Por favor dime que tienes un dedo roto del pie o algo así. Estoy muy preocupado.

De hecho. Sólo discúlpame. Son las 04:30 am. No estoy muy bien.

¿Dónde es tu hogar?

¿Tienes un kindle? (1) Ugh. Los odio a ustedes, personas con sus pequeños dispositivos de lujo, tocándolos para pasar la página, actuando como si fueran mejores que nosotros, la gente estúpida con nuestros pesados libros malolientes y polvorientos, teniendo que cambiar de página y adquiriendo escoliosis (2) para cuando tengamos veinticinco.

Me llamaste abordable, que creo que es una palabra graciosa. En cierto modo, lo hace sonar como si fuera una especie de prostituta a la que "abordas," ¿sabes? Ahaha. Sin embargo, no soy una prostituta. Pero sé a lo que te refieres -me alegra que pienses que soy divertido y demás. Yo también lo pienso. Acerca de mí. No te conozco lo suficiente como para saber si eres divertido o abordable como una prostituta. Aunque pareces ser muy útil.

Todo es una competencia,

¡Kurt!

-x-

**Lunes 13 de Noviembre de 2014, 22:30**

**De:** Blaine Anderson (b.d.anderson@nyu.edu)

 **Para:** Kurt Hummel (khummel@gmail.com)

 **Asunto:** ¡VE A DORMIR!

Kurt,

¡Si hubiera sabido que era tan tarde para ti, te habría aconsejado que te fueras a dormir desde hace mucho!

Por favor dime que no estás escribiendo todavía un ensayo a estas horas de la noche. Si lo estás, hazte un favor y envíamelo antes de que lo mandes. Lo corregiré para ti.

Ahora, ¡ve a dormir! Y lee el resto de este correo electrónico **después** de que despiertes.

El resto:

Mi hogar es Ohio. Hurra.

¿Dónde estás? ¿Mi correo electrónico llegó a Europa? Hummel es un nombre alemán, ¿cierto? ¿Eres un alemán que habla Inglés con fluidez (en cuyo caso, no podré corregir un ensayo en alemán porque no hablo alemán)?

NO estoy en mi lecho de muerte. Tuve una cirugía antier, pero estoy **bien** , y estaré como nuevo en un par de días. Me darán de alta del hospital mañana -con un poco de suerte. A pesar de que, a partir de lo que mi papá dice, parece que mi mamá ha estado tratando de convencer al doctor de mantenerme en la unidad de terapia intensiva ¡por el resto del año! Y para dejar las cosas en claro: Nunca estuve en terapia intensiva para empezar, no tengo que estarlo. Es muy lindo de tu parte estar preocupado, pero espero que una vez que hayas dormido un poco, te des cuenta que no hay razón para ello.

Tengo un kindle. Es de mucha utilidad para leer en el metro o así, pero sigo teniendo mis libros polvorientos y malolientes en la repisa para olerlos de vez en cuando y ceder a los maravillosos caminos de la nostalgia. Adoro lo viejo, incluso si aprecio el valor pragmático y ecológico de las cosas nuevas. Además, yo no veo con desprecio a nadie.

¡Oh Dios mío! No hay palabras para responder a ese último párrafo, así que no lo haré. Sólo diré que sí, eso era _exactamente_ a lo que me refería, y debemos dejarlo así.

Si tú lo dices,

Blaine Anderson,

Estudiante de 2do año – Licenciatura con Especialización en Música, NYU.

-x-

**Lunes 13 de Noviembre de 2014, 22:43**

**De:** Kurt Hummel (khummel@gmail.com)

 **Para:** Blaine Anderson (b.d.anderson@nyu.edu)

 **Asunto:** NO PUEDO

TENGO QUE TERMINAR ESTE ENSAYO ESTA NOCHE PORQUE ME NIEGO A PASAR OTRO DÍA EN ELLO.

ESTOY EN PARÍS. SOY AMERICANO. ESTOY EN UN PROGRAMA DE INTERCAMBIO.

ESTOY EN LA ÚLTIMA PÁGINA, Y TE ENVIARÉ EL ENSAYO PORQUE ES TAN TARDE QUE HE PERDIDO TODO SENTIDO DE ORGULLO O DIGNIDAD.

Y SUPONGO QUE TIENE ALGO DE SENTIDO PORQUE YO LEÍ EL TUYO. ¿ESTAMOS JUGANDO A "YO TE ENSEÑO EL MÍO SI TÚ ME ENSEÑAS EL TUYO"?

¿QUÉ TIPO DE CIRUGÍA? LOS VEGETALES ROJOS AYUDAN A LA CICATRIZACIÓN. TODAVÍA ESTOY PREOCUPADO.

QUIERO UN KINDLE. ESTOY CELOSO. SÓLO ME GUSTAN LAS COSAS VIEJAS SI TIENEN CLASE. EN ESE CASO SON VINTAGE (3), NO VIEJAS.

¿ERES UNA PROSTITUTA, BLAINE?

ADIÓS,

KURT

-x-

**Lunes 13 de Noviembre de 2014, 22:57**

**De:** Kurt Hummel (khummel@gmail.com)

 **Para:** Blaine Anderson (b.d.anderson@nyu.edu)

 **Asunto:** mi dignidad y mi orgullo

 **Archivos Adjuntos:** Ética-KurtHummel.docx

Listo. Puedes tener ambos.

No hay palabras para expresar mi gratitud si en realidad lo corriges. Si no, lo entiendo.

Estoy seguro que estaré mortificado mañana cuando me levante a leer los últimos dos correos electrónicos, pero justo ahora sólo necesito dormir por primera vez en 48 horas.

Ahora discúlpame mientras me meto a la cama.

Saludos,

Kurt Hummel

-x-

**Lunes 13 de Noviembre de 2014, 23:25**

**De:** Blaine Anderson (b.d.anderson@nyu.edu)

 **Para:** Kurt Hummel (khummel@gmail.com)

 **Asunto:** Espero que ya estés dormido.

 **Archivos adjuntos:** Ética-KurtHummel_corregido.docx; Ética-KurtHummel_cor-y-rec.docx

Querido Kurt,

Espero que leas esto en la mañana o en la tarde.

Encontrarás adjuntas dos versiones corregidas de tu ensayo.

Personalmente, fue muy interesante, pero espero que no tengas un mínimo de páginas requeridas, porque terminé recortándolo a siete en vez de nueve. Fue sorprendentemente fascinante y detallado, pero por momentos un poco redundante; para ser honestos, se sentía como si estuvieras repitiendo por el bien de repetir y no se sentía como tu estilo, ya sabes. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que tal vez tenías que alcanzar cierto número de palabras/páginas, también he guardado una versión con tu texto original, en el que corregí sólo los errores tipográficos y los mínimos errores gramaticales. ¡Estudiantes universitarios unidos!

Espero que no sea presuntuoso de mi parte, o algo. Te prometo que no se trata de eso, sólo estaba tratando de ayudarte lo más posible.

Y estoy terriblemente aburrido, ¿puedes creerlo?

Estoy seriamente impresionado, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que estuviste escribiéndolo hasta bien entrada la noche. Si yo tratara de hacer eso, creo que mis ensayos podrían llegar a ser completamente ininteligibles. Así que, en serio, puedes mantener tu orgullo y dignidad. ¡Felicitaciones!

También me gustaría aconsejarte en contra de leer de nuevo el último par de correos electrónicos que me enviaste. Digamos que pensé que se suponía que yo tenía que ser el que estuviera drogado con analgésicos. Sé que la curiosidad es una amante tentadora, pero nada bueno puede salir de eso. Si caes en la tentación, debes saber que me río contigo, no de ti.

Saludos SÚPER cordiales,

Blaine Anderson

Estudiante de 2do año – Licenciatura con Especialización en Música, NYU.

-x-

**Martes 14 de Noviembre de 2014, 14:37**

**De:** Kurt Hummel (khummel@gmail.com)

 **Para:** Blaine Anderson (b.d.anderson@nyu.edu)

 **Asunto:** Gratitud eterna

Querido Blaine,

Siento que este e-mail debería ser infinito si tuviera que expresar de forma precisa tanto mi gratitud como mi vergüenza sobre la noche de ayer.

La verdad es que incluso los primeros e-mails no fueron escritos con una mente enteramente sana. Ya había pasado la noche anterior escribiendo otro ensayo (del que no saqué provecho de ti, o siquiera de mi corrector de textos, así que puedes imaginarte el desastre), y estaba tenso por el de ética. Estaba alternando entre en realidad escribirlo, entrar en pánico sobre ello, o simplemente hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera eso (que es por lo que realmente leí tu ensayo). Puedo ser ocurrente, como muy amablemente lo pusiste, pero nunca -con una mente sana- te habría hablado como lo hice ayer. Me estoy muriendo de vergüenza porque fuiste tan cortés y formal (como uno debe ser al dirigirse a los extraños en Internet), y yo te hablaba como si fuéramos viejos amigos, por decir lo menos.

Habiendo dicho esto, estoy tan feliz de que no pareces asustarte fácilmente, porque tu corrección prácticamente salvó mi ensayo. Con esa cantidad de errores tipográficos y enunciados mal escritos hubiera obtenido a lo más una C. Ahora, que me jodan si no es una A (eso debería enseñarme a nunca más tirarme dos noches enteras seguidas sin dormir).

El mínimo eran 3000 palabras. Con tus correcciones estoy 200 palabras abajo, así que sólo esperaré que el insufrible hombre no lo note (¡tal vez ni siquiera será capaz de leerlo, dado que su inglés es terrible! ¡¿Por qué está dando su curso en inglés?!). La verdad es que tienes razón; realmente no es mi estilo ser redundante o andarme por las ramas. Pero porque voy directo al punto muchas veces termino sin suficientes palabras/páginas para llegar a los requisitos.

Gracias otra vez; eres un salvavidas.

Usualmente soy súper organizado en la corrección de textos y hago mi tarea con mucha antelación, pero cuando vine a París me prometí a mi mismo (y a mi papá) darme la oportunidad de relajarme, divertirme y aprovechar el momento (lo que significa turistear, por supuesto). Sin embargo, ¡no creo que funcione tanto cuando los profesores europeos están completamente locos por la cantidad de trabajos que nos dejan!

Veo en el registro de la hora que terminaste a las 23:30, hora de Ohio. Habiendo tenido una cirugía espero que sepas que es absolutamente crucial que duermas al menos ocho horas por noche (preferentemente alrededor de diez), para que tu cuerpo pueda recuperarse lo más rápido y lo mejor posible (también vegetales y frutas rojas, como tomate, pimiento rojo y sandía realmente ayudan con el proceso de cicatrización). Podré no estar en pánico sobre ti estando en un lecho de muerte, pero no puedo evitar sentirme preocupado acerca de este tipo de cosas. Verás que probablemente puedo ser peor que tu madre, sólo pregúntale a mi papá -él vive en Ohio, también.

Soy de Lima, Ohio (qué pequeño es el mundo). Salí corriendo de ahí lo antes posible (como estoy seguro entenderás), para Nueva York. Voy a Parsons. Sin embargo estoy en Paris por este semestre.

Entendería si no hablaras conmigo otra vez, especialmente después de que te pregunté si eras una prostituta. Para que conste, se suponía que sería _sólo una broma_ porque también eres muy abordable, creo (espero).

Con los saludos apropiados,

Kurt Hummel

-x-

**Martes 14 de Noviembre de 2014, 16:21**

**De:** Blaine Anderson (b.d.anderson@nyu.edu)

 **Para:** Kurt Hummel (khummel@gmail.com)

 **Asunto:** Cualquier cosa para no morir de aburrimiento

Kurt,

Estuve más que feliz de ayudarte. Fue un absoluto placer corregir tu ensayo -de verdad, fue interesante, y se sintió un poco como si estuviera leyendo un artículo realmente grande de Vogue. Es decir, si ellos alguna vez cubrieran la ética en la moda.

Tal vez no entendiste mi situación de vida actual. Estoy obligado a permanecer en cama todo el día, porque aparentemente mi mamá piensa que estoy hecho de una tela muy vieja que se rasgará si muevo un sólo músculo. Ella llamará a la enfermera si pareciera que tan sólo pudiera necesitar un vaso con agua. Es un milagro que me permita ir al baño por mi cuenta, ya sabes.

Estoy MURIENDO por salir del hospital, un juego de palabras.

En ese sentido, no estoy seguro si deba decirle a mi mamá respecto a los vegetales rojos. Lo siguiente que sé es que estará empujando tomates en mi garganta. Y además, se supone que las cicatrices son súper atractivas, ¿cierto? ¿Te dan esa apariencia misteriosa y fuerte…?

No te preocupes por mis hábitos de sueño -a este punto incluso tomo siestas, si eso significa que tengo la oportunidad de pasar el tiempo sin que sea insoportablemente lento. Ha llegado el punto en el que estoy cansado de dormir, ya sabes. ¿Acaso eso es algo real?

¡No puedo creer que seas de Lima! Yo soy de Westerville -sólo un par de horas de distancia ¿no? Pero por el momento estoy atascado en las salas blanco perla del mejor hospital de Columbus, o eso me dijeron. ¿Qué tal si fui abducido y experimentaron conmigo y sólo están engañándome y suplantando a mi familia? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Es incluso una persona real con la que estoy manteniendo correspondencia? ¿Qué tal si es un alienígena? ¿También eres un alien, Kurt?

De todos modos, yo también he cambiado el aburrimiento de Ohio por la energía interminable de la ciudad que nunca duerme. Tal vez cuando regreses de París, si eres real/no un alien, podríamos conocernos y disfrutar de la gloria de la ciudad de Nueva York juntos -o sólo tomar una taza de café, ya sabes, lo que sea.

Lo que me recuerda decirte que no debes sentirte avergonzado por los correos de ayer. Si hubieras sido tan formal como era de esperarse, no habríamos alcanzado esta extraña cosa de amigos por correspondencia que nos está pasando justo ahora. Lo estoy disfrutando; ¡mantiene mis días interesantes! ¡Eso vale mucho para mí ahora mismo! Podría romperme sólo de pensar en lo feliz que me hace.

No soy una prostituta. En caso de que te lo sigas preguntando. Nada en contra de ellas, estoy seguro que son personas muy agradables, de gran corazón y abordables -como nosotros mismos, al parecer- pero simplemente no estoy en esa línea de trabajo. Tengo sexo gratis.

Puede que esté muy drogado con analgésicos justo ahora.

Si estuvieras verdaderamente agradecido, vendrías a sacarme del hospital,

Blaine Anderson

Estudiante de 2do año – Licenciatura con Especialización en Música, NYU.

-x-

**Martes 14 de Noviembre de 2014, 18:15**

**De:** Kurt Hummel (khummel@gmail.com)

 **Para:** Blaine Anderson (b.d.anderson@nyu.edu)

 **Asunto:** Estoy riendo tan fuerte en este momento.

Querido Blaine,

Ese e-mail empezó tan lindo y normal, con un pequeño lado ocurrente, y luego sólo se fue cuesta abajo a partir de ahí. Me alegra mucho saber que tienes sexo de forma gratuita. Estoy seguro que quienquiera que se beneficie de eso, aprecia el gesto.

Además, soy una persona real, terrestre y humana (aunque no puedo demostrártelo, astuto, ¿no?), y dudo mucho que hayas sido abducido por extraterrestres (sin embargo, ¿no es eso lo que ellos quieren que pienses?). Pero si lo hubieras sido, no descansaría hasta descubrir todos los secretos del gobierno y salvarte de las malignas garras de la gente verde.

En lo que respecta a las cicatrices, personalmente, nunca han sido la gran cosa para mí. Puedo entender la atracción, pero simplemente las encuentro… bleh. Eso no quiere decir que las encuentre poco atractivas. Las encuentro… mayormente irrelevantes. No obstante, por supuesto que depende de la cantidad de cicatrices y en dónde estén localizadas (¿te gusta mi astuta manera de preguntarte qué cirugía tuviste? Sigo preocupado).

Tú tomando analgésicos, significa que estuviste con dolor en algún momento del día. Espero que ahora estés mejor. Por favor, escucha a tu mamá.

Hasta aquí, supongo que me encantaría tomar un café contigo… tres meses a partir de ahora. Ya veremos. ¿Para entonces estarás drogado por los analgésicos? Mientras tanto es algo bueno que seamos amigos por correspondencia. Nunca he tenido uno, y siempre digo que uno debe probarlo todo al menos una vez. (De hecho no es así, pienso que eso es estúpido -algunas cosas simplemente están destinadas a no ser probadas NUNCA).

Te sacaría del hospital pero no estoy de acuerdo en que debas dejarlo,

Kurt.

P. D.: yo no tengo una de esas cositas elegantes después de la firma. ¿Debo tener una?

-x-

**Miércoles 15 de Noviembre de 2014, 12:01**

**De:** Blaine Anderson (b.d.anderson@nyu.edu)

 **Para:** Kurt Hummel (khummel@gmail.com)

 **Asunto:** Hubo algunos problemas con los puntos.

Kurt,

Planeé hacer el ridículo para que no te sintieras tan mal respecto a tus ligeros momentos de locura, debido a la falta de sueño.

Obviamente, es una mentira. Le pedí a mi hermano que lo leyera y me dijera si era estúpido. Arregló un par de errores tipográficos y cambió una coma.

¿Por qué mi familia me tortura de esta manera?

La cicatriz está en mi espalda baja. Digamos que podría pretender que he sido víctima de un cuartel de tráfico de órganos, pero que sobreviví milagrosamente para contar la historia. Eso me daría puntos "oscuros y misteriosos," ¿no? ¿Puedes adivinar qué tipo de cirugía tuve?

Lo que ocurrió ayer fue menor, pero las enfermeras parecen pensar que tengo la estructura de un caballo y fueron un poco generosas con los analgésicos. Si lo hubiera sabido, les habría dicho que lo omitieran completamente. En serio, estaba bien. Algunos puntos no estaban sujetados correctamente, entonces los rehicieron. El doctor dijo que todavía puedo ir a casa hoy, así que puedes estar seguro.

Oh Dios mío, ¡también he pensado siempre que ese dicho es estúpido! He encontrado un alma gemela, ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Hay tantas cosas que la gente no debería probar!

_"El acusado está acusado de robo de autos."_

_"¡Sólo lo estaba probando por una vez, su señoría!"_

_"Oh, bueno, en ese caso, todavía vas a la cárcel. Tienes la oportunidad de probar eso también por primera vez."_

¡La próxima vez que esté drogado con analgésicos, voy a escribir una canción acerca de ello!

Tuve una amiga por correspondencia cuando tenía trece, Marja. Era de Croacia. Creo que era genial. Nos escribíamos cada mes -era una cuestión escolar, todo el mundo en mi clase de Inglés tenía uno. Mayormente nos decíamos cosas respecto a nuestras formas de vida y cosas por el estilo. Temo admitir que prácticamente he olvidado por completo todo acerca de su vida en Croacia, pero esto de los amigos por correspondencia todavía es una cosa genial.

¿Te diste cuenta de cómo pasé por alto el asunto del sexo gratuito y como que pretendí que nunca sucedió?

Blaine Anderson

Estudiante de 2do año – Licenciatura con Especialización en Música, NYU.

P. D.: Es una firma automática; la tengo porque una vez olvidé firmar un e-mail a un profesor que sólo decía "Estimado Profesor Algo-Algo, ¿Sería posible permanecer después de su clase la próxima semana para discutir mi ensayo, dado que no puedo coincidir con sus horas de oficina debido a mi horario de trabajo?" Y él contestó "Estimado Sr. Anderson, Sí." Y luego adjuntó un documento con pautas de etiqueta para correos electrónicos. Creo que lo único peor de ser aleccionado acerca de reglas de etiqueta en la universidad, es ser aleccionado acerca de reglas que ya sabías pero que _olvidaste_. De todas maneras, este es mi e-mail de la escuela/trabajo. No tengo firma automática en mi correo personal. Haz lo que se sienta bien para ti, supongo.

-x-

**Miércoles 15 de Noviembre de 2014, 18:15**

**De:** Kurt Hummel (khummel@gmail.com)

 **Para:** Blaine Anderson (b.d.anderson@nyu.edu)

 **Asunto:** ¿Riñón?

Blaine,

Dime que no tienes problemas en los riñones, porque esos son DIFÍCILES de tratar, ¡y muy peligrosos!

Si estás teniendo problemas con los puntos, definitivamente deberías dejar que tu mamá empuje tomates en tu garganta.

Creo, por lo poco que he escuchado de ellos, que me conecto con tu familia en un nivel espiritual. ¡Dale las gracias a tu hermano de mi parte! Fueron unas muy buenas carcajadas las que conseguí.

¡Si escribes esa canción, asegúrate de dedicármela! Nunca he tenido a nadie que me dedique una canción, y creo que esa es una de las cosas que la gente debería experimentar al menos una vez en la vida. ¡Y no puedo creer que he pasado todo este tiempo sin preguntarte qué instrumento tocas! Yo toco un poquito de piano, y solía cantar para el coro de mi escuela (y ahora sobre todo lo guardo para la ducha y extrañas noches de karaoke). Aunque, dado que estás estudiando música, probablemente toques como 100 instrumentos diferentes. Y además cantes. Molesto.

¿Marja llegó a leer tus cartas drogado con analgésicos? Creo que las habría disfrutado inmensamente.

No lo hice hasta que lo mencionaste,

Kurt Hummel

Extraordinario en Moda, y Futuro Soberano de Todas Las Cosas Fabulosas.

Actualmente Estudiante de Parsons.

P. D.: ¿Qué tal eso?

P. P. D.: El Profesor Algo-Algo suena como un idiota pretencioso.

-x-

**Miércoles 15 de Noviembre de 2014, 19:28**

**De:** Blaine Anderson (b.d.anderson@nyu.edu)

 **Para:** Kurt Hummel (khummel@gmail.com)

 **Asunto:** ME VOY A CASA

Kurt,

¡Estoy tan feliz que podría volar! Me voy a casa y mi novio se presentó para sorprenderme y se va a quedar para ayudarle a mi mamá con mis cuidados y cosas así, ¡y todo es tan perfecto! ¡Estaré en mi propia cama! ¡Estaré en mi propia recámara! ¡Y si juego bien mis cartas en realidad podría llegar a pasar un par de horas al día en el sofá o en el sillón del porche!

Resumen rápido, porque me tengo que ir en diez cuando el doctor regrese con los papeles para que los firme.

No tengo problemas de riñón, mi hermano, con suerte, **los tuvo** -tiempo pasado. Le di mi riñón extra -dicen que puedes vivir sólo con uno, así que está genial, no te preocupes ;P

Todo hasta ahora ha ido bien y los doctores parecen súper optimistas, respecto a ambos.

Toco el piano, la guitarra, el violín, la armónica, y un poco de violonchelo y contrabajo. También canto -solía ser el líder del coro a capella de mi vieja escuela. Siento mucho si te molesto, pero simplemente amo la música. Y te prometo dedicarte esa canción, ¡por supuesto que sí!

Estoy seguro que Marja lo habría disfrutado, pero los ordenadores portátiles de la época de mis trece años eran todavía una rara comodidad, así que nunca tuve la oportunidad de escribirle mientras estaba en el hospital, drogado con analgésicos. Para cuando llegaba a la computadora de la escuela para escribirle, solía estar sobrio de nuevo. Sin embargo, mi hermano me asegura que era tan hilarante como lo soy ahora.

¡Ya llegó el doctor con los papeles!

Eeeck,

Blaine Anderson

Estudiante de 2do año – Licenciatura con Especialización en Música, NYU.

P. D.: Intimidante pero carismático. Para conservarse, diría yo.

P. P. D.: Definitivamente LO ERA.

-x-

**Miércoles 15 de Noviembre de 2014, 20:14**

**De:** Kurt Hummel (khummel@gmail.com)

 **Para:** Blaine Anderson (b.d.anderson@nyu.edu)

 **Asunto:** No subas ni bajes escaleras y tómatelo CON CALMA

Blaine,

¡Me alegra mucho escuchar que vas a casa, y estoy muy emocionado y feliz respecto a eso! Lamento mucho lo de los problemas de tu hermano, pero creo que lo bueno fue que estuviste listo para darle tu riñón extra. No siempre es tan sencillo encontrar uno compatible para esa clase de cosas, así que ambos son muy afortunados. Espero que los dos tengan una recuperación rápida y fácil, y sobre todo espero que el trasplante funcione para él.

Por supuesto que tocas la orquesta completa. Por supuesto. Bueno, al menos tendré a alguien experimentado escribiendo la primera canción dedicada a mi -no querría que fuera uno de esos arreglos flojos y realmente simples en la guitarra o algo. Debe ser explosiva y dramática, como yo (sin presiones).

Westerville y a capella es igual a Los Warblers. ¿En qué año los lideraste? ¡Puede que hayamos competido el uno contra el otro! Yo estuve en New Directions, y fuimos sus contrincantes en mi tercero y cuarto año (no voy a mentir, cruzamos caminos con dos solistas muy distintos y sólo uno de ellos era digno competidor -espero que tú seas el bueno, o ninguno en absoluto).

Mi papá jura que nunca se ha reído más duro que cuando me llevó al dentista cuando tenía seis años y me doparon realmente bien. Parece que tenemos otra cosa en común: hilaridad de niños drogados (también mi preocupación se eleva, ¡¿exactamente qué tan seguido estuviste drogado con analgésicos cuando eras niño?!).

Ten un buen viaje a casa,

Kurt Hummel

Extraordinario en Moda, y Futuro Soberano de Todas Las Cosas Fabulosas.

Actualmente Estudiante de Parsons.

* * *

 **(1)** **Kindle:** lector de libros electrónicos (e-books), un dispositivo portátil que permite comprar, almacenar y leer libros digitalizados, creado por la tienda virtual Amazon. com.

 **(2) Escoliosis:** desviación de la columna vertebral, que resulta curvada en forma de "S" o de "C". Generalmente se clasifica en congénita (causada por anomalías vertebrales presentes al nacer), idiopática (de causa desconocida, sub-clasificada a su vez como infantil, juvenil, adolescente o adulto según la fecha de inicio se produjo) o neuromuscular (habiéndose desarrollado como síntoma secundario de otra enfermedad espina bífida, parálisis cerebral, atrofia muscular espinal o un trauma físico). La escoliosis afecta a aproximadamente 7 millones de personas en los Estados Unidos.

 **(3)** **Vintage:** término empleado para referirse a objetos o accesorios con cierta edad, que no pueden aun catalogarse como antigüedades, y que, como los buenos vinos, se considera que han mejorado o se han revalorizado con el paso del tiempo. Se utiliza para designar instrumentos musicales, automóviles, libros, fotografías, y, más recientemente, prendas o accesorios de vestir, además de videoconsolas y videojuegos.


End file.
